


Una farsa?

by LaCicer



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Name Ceremony, Omega Verse, Scelta del Nome
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13430130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCicer/pseuds/LaCicer
Summary: Jia (omega) ha finalmente passato la pubertà e a Kevin (suo malgrado) e Lorenzo, omega anche loro e suoi migliori amici, è toccato organizzare la festa della Scelta del Nome. La sala è stata scelta, arredata e gli ospiti sono arrivati. Manca  solo il festeggiato per aprire le danze.Partecipa al COW-TQuesta storia è ambientata in un universo Omegaverse. Se non siete familiari con l'ambientazione consiglio di fare un po' di ricerche. Ci tengo solo a fare qualche precisazione: data la particolarità dell'ambientazione i termini "madre" e "padre" non si riferiscono al genere apparente e a noi consono, ma "madre" sarà riferito a qualsiasi omega maschio o femmina abbia figli e "padre" a qualsiasi alpha maschio o femmina abbia figli. La cerimonia è stata pensata a partire da diverse cerimonie per la scelta del nome della cultura sia occidentale che orientale (induista). Questo piccolo racconto non è nient'altro che una breve istantanea.





	Una farsa?

«Togliti quell’espressione corrucciata!»  
«Non lo ritengo probabile finché questa farsa non finirà.»  
Lorenzo lanciò un’occhiata esasperata all’amico, la cui aria infantile era accentuata dal cortissimo taglio di capelli, prima di rivolgere uno sguardo alla sala. Il celeste la faceva da padrone, come da tradizione, assieme a un oro chiaro che brillava sotto il bacio del sole, unica fonte luminosa della sala, i cui finestroni occupavano due pareti. Gli invitati, le portate, la musica tutto sembrava stesse fremendo nell’attesa.  
«Abbiamo esaudito i suoi desideri»  
Kevin sbuffò allontanandosi appena: «Suoi…»  
Era pronto a replicare ma la voce gli morì in gola. Una figura era apparsa all’ingresso della sala e fu come avessero aperto un portale sul mondo delle fiabe. Il lungo abito celeste – come l’arredamento – fasciava il corpo del suo amico, coprendogli la spalla sinistra fino alla base del collo, lasciando nuda la destra e aprendosi con un lungo spacco da metà della coscia destra, che oltre a mostrare la gamba filiforme scopriva il tacco alto color oro chiaro. I capelli corvini erano acconciati in una mezza treccia francese e poi sciolti lungo la schiena, evidenziando il contorno affilato della mandibola. Come da tradizione, non indossava gioielli.  
Lorenzo era vagamente consapevole di far parte di una platea pietrificata dall’ingresso di Jia così diverso e così sé stesso, ma si chiese se tutti sentissero il suo stesso spasmodico bisogno di deglutire, si chiese come lui neanche gli altri riuscissero a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, si chiese se sarebbe stato così anche lui dopo il primo calore, se avrebbe emanato la stessa aura di grazia.  
Uno scappellotto gli arrivò con estrema precisione sulla nuca, scoperta per l’occasione. Profondamente offeso si volse verso il suo aggressore che lo guardava inarcando il sopracciglio: «Ma come pensi di poter fare il maestro della cerimonia se lo guardi come un bambino a Disneyland Paris!»  
Lorenzo s’imbronciò massaggiandosi il punto dolorante – _Kevin e la sua ottima mira_ : «Ma l’hai visto quanto è bello?»  
«Sì, un fottuto angelo!» Il rosso alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Un dono per l’alpha che riuscirà a conquistare il cuore e blablabla…»  
«Se ti dà tanto fastidio perché hai accettato di fare il maestro della cerimonia?»  
Kevin gli lanciò un’occhiata esasperata e scosse la testa borbottando: «Andiamo va…»  
L’amico precedette attraverso la sala per andare ad accogliere Jia, che finalmente si concesse un sorriso, abbracciandoli. Emanava un odore dolce, penetrante e Lorenzo seppe immediatamente che non era dovuto ad alcun artificiale. Era il suo e tale sarebbe rimasto fino al legame.  
«Siete stati fantastici, il posto è fantastico,» Gli occhi scuri di Jia brillavano entusiasti: «il vestito è stupendo…»  
«E i tuoi invitati stanno morendo di fame…» lo interruppe Kevin; la frustrazione non aveva lasciato alcuna traccia, scacciata da un sorriso affettuoso: «Vogliamo procedere prima che ti si mangino? Valentino e i suoi amici sembrano decisamente di quell’idea.»  
In effetti, poté notare Lorenzo, i giovani alpha riuniti in due tavoli a un lato della sala, sembravano spogliare Jia con gli occhi. Valentino si riconosceva subito: nato lo stesso giorno di Kevin, aveva superato la pubertà qualche mese prima e ora era teso verso di loro, come fosse pronto a scattare da un momento all’altro. Ricordava bene quando era stato dato l’annuncio della sua Scelta del nome.

 _Era stato invitato a pranzo da loro e Narciso, madre di Kevin e Valentino, era così entusiasta che per poco non aveva rovesciato i tortellini su tutto il pavimento in marmo. Comunque per lui non avrebbe fatto alcuna differenza perché, un attimo dopo che era stato annunciato che il loro eccezionale primogenito era finalmente diventato un alpha a tutti gli effetti, Kevin l’aveva preso per mano e l’aveva trascinato su per le scale nel bagno dei genitori. Freneticamente, aveva rivoltato ogni cassetto fino a trovare un rasoio elettrico e glielo aveva porto con occhi lucidi: «O lo fai tu, o lo faccio io.» Lorenzo, essendo uno degli omega più intuitivi della sua generazione, aveva fissato il rasoio senza capire, finché Kevin esasperato non l’aveva acceso e con un rapido gesto di era portato via un’intera striscia di capelli._  
_«Ma che cosa fai!» Gli aveva strappato il rasoio, guardando orripilato lo scempio._  
_«Ormai è fatta.» La voce era debole, gli occhi lucidi: «Non vorrai lasciarmi così, vero?»_  
_Lorenzo non sapeva che il cuore potesse sprofondare, eppure era certo fosse precipitato in fondo alle sue budella vedendo il suo amico tremare con gli occhi gonfi di lacrime. Delicatamente gli aveva preso il rasoio elettrico di mano e con la mano sulla sua spalla l’aveva condotto a sedersi sul water, dandogli le spalle. Kevin, come Jia, aveva una lunga chioma rossa, mossa, che spesso legava in una treccia che gli copriva metà schiena e che lo faceva passare per un omega come tutti gli altri, uno che sognava un marito, una casa e una vagonata di pargoli. Grosso errore._  
_«Quanto li vuoi corti?»_  
_«A zero.»_  
_Lorenzo aveva sospirato, pensando alla misera codina che realizzava con tanta fatica con i suoi ricci scuri, e aveva acceso il rasoio. Ciocca dopo ciocca i boccoli rossi avevano ricoperto il pavimento e come si alleggeriva la sua testa, anche l’animo di Kevin sembrava risollevarsi. Una volta finito, si era passato più volte le mani sulla testa nuda, fissando il proprio riflesso allo specchio._  
_«Ora mi daranno dieci anni!» aveva esclamato cominciando a ridere come alla barzelletta migliore del secolo: «Sai quanto_ mio _madre si arrabbierà?»  
__In effetti le grida di orrore del signor Menestrini li avevano inseguiti fino a che non erano scappati fuori di casa._

Condussero Jia fino a metà sala, al confine con la pista da ballo, dove li aspettavano l’officiante nella tradizionale tunica verde e il suo aiutante. Alle estremità del tavolo da due ciotoline salivano volute di fumo d’alloro, al centro una ciotola d’acqua con l’ _aspergillum_ , due scatole di velluto azzurro, un fazzoletto bianco e il certificato con una penna.  
«Qual è il tuo nome?» chiese la beta, con voce solenne.  
«Jia Lissardi.»  
«E cosa chiedi a questa società?»  
«Il nome.»  
Il silenzio in sala era palpabile e Lorenzo ebbe l’impressione di poter scorgere la pelle d’oca anche sulla nuca di Kevin, al suo fianco.  
«Hai affrontato il tuo primo calore?»  
«Sì.»  
«Chi può testimoniare?»  
«Sua madre.» Intervenne la signora Sung, dal lato opposto della sala, in piedi accanto al tavolo principale.  
L’officiante annuì brevemente e riportò gli occhi sul foglio che diligentemente l’aiutante le porgeva.  
«Cosa porti a riprova di quanto affermi?»  
Jia si voltò verso il tavolo e prese il lenzuolo bianco che avvolgeva un pacchetto, un pezzo delle lenzuola in cui si era contorto durante il suo primo calore. Come l’officiante lo aprì, Lorenzo rischiò di perdere l’equilibrio tanto era forte l’odore che emanava nonostante fossero passati un paio di giorni. Una mano si strinse salda sul suo polso, quindi anche Kevin l’aveva avvertito? Sicuramente gli stava lanciando un’occhiataccia, segno che la sua commozione non era passata inosservata. Nel frattempo l’officiante aveva asperso il loro amico, pronunciando le parole di rito. Aveva fatto delle ricerche al riguardo: anticamente si usava immergere totalmente nell’acqua il giovane omega (o i giovani omega perché spesso i ceti più poveri organizzavano la cerimonia in gruppo) che poi di fronte, al villaggio o alla città, si spogliava dei propri vecchi vestiti – che venivano bruciati – e indossava un nuovo abito celeste, prendendo il nome. Ovviamente, però, questa cerimonia così pubblica spesso finiva male per l’omega e non era strano nel medioevo che l’omega si sposasse poco dopo aver preso il nuovo nome.  
«Qual è il tuo nome?» chiese di nuovo l’officiante. Se non avesse saputo dalla nascita di essere omega, probabilmente il loro amico avrebbe cambiato nome, ma su questo Kevin aveva ragione: la cerimonia del nome era ormai una farsa.  
«Jia.» rispose infatti il loro amico.  
«Avete udito?» chiese quindi l’officiante rivolgendosi a Lorenzo e Kevin per la prima volta.  
Kevin gli lasciò il polso quasi di scatto e Lorenzo si rese conto in quel momento che prima non aveva tolto la mano.  
«Sì.» risposero in coro.  
Poi a un cenno dell’officiante, Jia si avvicinò al tavolo e presa la penna scrisse il proprio ultimo e definitivo nome sul certificato. Il cognome definitivo glielo avrebbe dato l’alpha che l’avrebbe sposato. I due amici apposero le firme, quindi andarono raggiunsero le due confezioni di velluto aprendole. Adagiate su un cuscino dello stesso materiale, stavano una fettuccia d’oro chiaro fatta su misura per il polso del festeggiato e un lungo ciondolo con una goccia di pietra di luna. In sincrono, si mossero. Lorenzo si pose alle sue spalle per mettergli il ciondolo mentre Kevin gli faceva indossare il bracciale. La voce dell’officiante era un sottofondo quasi ipnotico mentre pronunciava le formule di rito: il bracciale era il simbolo della sua maturità, segno che poteva essere oggetto di corteggiamento, mentre il ciondolo era il simbolo della sua purezza, come della sua solitudine, anche quello – come il suo cognome – sarebbe sparito dopo il legame.  
«Che venga presentato alla famiglia.»  
I ragazzi si posero ai lati di Jia, prendendolo per mano e lo condussero di fronte ai genitori e ai fratelli e sorelle beta.  
«Vi presentiamo Jia Lissardi. È un omega.» dissero i due amici  
«Benvenuto Jia Lissardi.»  
Una dozzina di sorrisi, emozionati e forse anche invidiosi accompagnarono le parole.  
«Che possano guidarti fino al legame con l’alpha e sostenere la tua famiglia.» La voce dell’officiante era lontana, ma ben udibile: «Che venga presentato agli alpha.»  
Si avvicinarono al gruppetto dei giovani alpha e Lorenzo si voltò a guardare i suoi amici: Jia aveva chinato il capo, mentre Kevin aveva un’espressione corrucciata e sembrava irrigidito. La sua voce fu meccanica e una punta troppo forte quando ripeté la formula di rito.  
«Che tu possa trovare tra loro l’alpha che ti legherà, ti proteggerà e si prenderà cura di te e dei tuoi figli.» Lorenzo sentì risuonare nella sua testa la voce di Kevin “usanze tribali”: «Presentatelo alla società.»  
Lo condussero al centro della sala dove si ripeté la stessa scena. L’officiante quindi concluse: «Che tu possa portare a questa società alpha, che la guidino, beta, che la sostengano, omega, che la facciano crescere.»  
La sala esplose in un applauso e Lorenzo si voltò verso il suo migliore amico che aveva rimesso la maschera di affettuosa gioia, ma i suoi occhi mandavano fiamme e lui era certo che non appena invitati e festeggiato se ne fossero andati avrebbe ascoltato uno dei suoi comizi. “Mi dispiace amico mio,” pensò tra sé applaudendo all’impazzata, mentre andavano verso il tavolo con le genitrici di Jia: “ma io la mia Scelta la voglio esattamente così: la sala piena a celebrare il mio essere un omega fatto e finito”. Certo si chiedeva se avrebbe potuto sopportare a testa alta lo sguardo di alpha come Valentino, una volta passata la pubertà, o se invece avrebbe chinato il capo o come Kevin ora li avrebbe guardati con l’astio che, ne era certo, era dettato da paure infantili. S’immaginò raggiungere gli alpha a testa alta, guardare il loro desiderio e comunque riuscire a sostenere il loro sguardo, per chinarlo solo tra le braccia di chi l’avrebbe meritato. Non vedeva l’ora arrivasse quel giorno.


End file.
